


Enduring

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reads Teal'c's report after 'Unending'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enduring

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've had some coffee, taken a walk and I'm feeling a bit better now that I've written this totally self-indulgent little ficlet. Sam & Jack, appropriate for all, spoilers for Unending. 
> 
> Originally posted June 2007.

ENDURING

Jack looked up from scanning the ‘Eyes Only’ document and raised an eyebrow. “Daniel and Vala?”

Teal’c nodded, a slight smile tugging at his otherwise serious expression.

Jack shrugged. “Good for them.” He continued flipping through the document, stopping every now and then when a word or phrase caught his eye, wincing slightly when he read about Landry’s death.

When he reached the end, Jack closed the document and sat back in his chair, his eyes once more drawn to the streak of white in the Jaffa’s otherwise dark hair. Even after everything that had happened—even to him when he’d been with SG1—he still found it almost unbelievable that Landry and SG1 had been trapped in a time dilation field for so many years when only moments had passed on Earth.

There was one thing Jack hadn’t seen in the report he had asked Teal’c to write, and before he could question the wisdom of even asking the question that burned inside him ever since he’d read about Daniel and Vala’s relationship, his mouth opened and the words spilled out. “What about Carter?”

Teal’c’s expression never changed and Jack told himself it didn’t matter when Teal’c finally spoke. “She has never stopped loving you.”

 

THE END


End file.
